Sailors Meet The Rekai Tentai
by Sinned-Angel
Summary: The original Sailor Scouts daughters meet the Rekai Tentai and sparks are flying, but for two of the team members denial is always a better option. Rated R COMPLETE.
1. Information

Disclaimer: Why do you keep reminding me.

Sailor Scouts Meet The Rekai Tentai

BRING-BRING-BRING.

"Yusuke I think your butt is ringing?" Kurama told him.

Yusuke pulled out his compact and began yelling into it. While mothers told there children not to stare at the crazy people. "WHAT DROOL BUCKET!" Yusuke so discretely yelled into the compact.

"NO TIME. GET IN HERE NOW!" He screamed over the small device. In a minute the boys were in Keonmas office. Watching Keonma watch there previous 'battle'.

"Yeah Keonma about that." Kuwabara began to explain shyly.

"Never mind." He said a bit more calmly. "These three girls are the Sailor Scouts you are to find them and protect them in disguise." He took another deep breath and turned his chair around.

"Koenma maybe you should tell them first?" Botan suggested.

"Oh right." He cleared his throat. 'Oh great story time' flashed in all there minds. "In the future each planet will have one ruler, and the greatest was the Moon. The moon princess is protected by the princesses of each planet, and is married to prince of earth-"

"We had a prince of the Earth. That had to be the coolest job ever." Yusuke interjected.

"Ahem. Like I was saying there is an opposite of this galaxy. The Negaverse. The ruler of the Negaverse was Queen Beryl and her minions. During one of thier great battles the moon lost and in Queen Serenitys last attempt she flung her and the souls of her protectors into the past. The girls grew up as humans and didn't realize who they were until around teenage years. What you saw today was one of her weaker minions, and the original Sailor Scouts daughters. Unfortunately demons have paired up with them now. Thats why it's your job to protect them." He said.

"Right but why do we have to disguise ourselves?" Yusuke asked.

"No one but demons have actually seen you fight. If people found out that Demons existed all hell would break loose." He said pointing out the obvious. "Kurama you will have to change into Youko when you fight." Koenma sighed.

(Youko:Score.)

"Uhh." Kurama said burrying his head in his hands.

"Yusuke you'll be in your demon form." Koenma said.

"Kuwabara you'll change into your clothes from the dark tournament and this mask. To become Senoir Romantico" Koenma said holding up a white party mask covering from his eyebrows to all of his cheeks. Yusuke outright laughed. While Kurama settled for some chuckles. And Hiei smirked in the corner.

"And I'll be going in my demon form, I exspect?" Hiei said looking at Koenma finally. "No actually, You'll be going as Tuxedo Mask." He said seriously. Hieis glare intensified ten-fold.

"Who?"

"Tuxedo mask. You were a tuxedo and and mask." he held up a Tuxedo and black party mask which only circled his eyes. "Now Hiei Tuxedo Mask is romantic dashing and has snappy lines. I expect you to play the part." He said seriously.

Everyone burst out laughing. And Hieis eyebrow twiched. "Hiei romantic-" Kuwabara gasped for air. Hiei sent them all a death glare and shut the up.

"Right and by day he will play a regular junior high boy." Koenma said. Hiei snapped. School, Ningen, Normal. Truth Hiei had grown quiet a lot since they all first met. He was about as tall as Yusuke now. But Kuwabara the idiot he was still called him shrimp.

"Oh and you should probly know thier names." He said. "He pointed at the screen with the remote. "The pink haired girl showed up with a picture of her in regular clothes holding a black ball with an antenna that looked somewhat like a cat. "Sailor Moon also known as Reni." Another picture showed up as the brown-haired girl She had on a green uniform with a long skirt. "This is Jaye Morimatso also known as Sailor Jupiter." He flicked the remote one more time and the black haired one showed up, Hiei jerked his head in the direction of the television screen. No one saw though. "This is Richelle Satsua. She goes by Ricki though." Yusuke began to drool again.

"Can I get a print out of this?" Yusuke asked. Ok now Hiei really had to kill something, and now. He jumped out the window and sped off in the direction of the closets living thing. Poor thing.

A/N. You want more than post a review and I'll answer most of your questions if you leave any next time. Hope you liked it. -Sailor Kitsune


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in already.

Sailors Meet The Rekai Tentai Chapter 2

Slash. Cut. Splatter.

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air and Hiei was slightly panting. He hadn't been working out long but he was mad. He didn't know why of course. Why should he be mad if Yusuke wanted to drool over the red skirt clad girl. He hated her. She was a priestess after all from the looks of the picture of her in human form. It was her fault he had to dress up as a nineteen and a charming, Hiei snarled to himself at this, tuxedo-clad idiot.

He growled chopping at an already dead oni. Why had the black haired girl stirred such feelings in him. He had seen plenty of beautiful woman before. Was it the fact that she looked so determined to win. Was it that look that screamed 'I'm-no-damsel-in-distress-I-can-take-care-of-myslef.' Or just the fact that her one bursts of flame and seeing her skirt flutter up revealing some of the stretchy spankys underneath. (A/N: OK Hiei probably wouldn't use the word spankys but whatever.) That had sent equal amounts of fire to his loins.

He buried his head in his hands and sighed. he was falling for her. He had to stay away from her maybe he would have to watch over another one. Later that day when they got more specific details on there mission he had no such luck. He was paired with her.

He looked at the school uniform disdainfully. A blue suit similar to Kuwabaras. "I will not wear this." He said. "Neither will I." Said Yusuke. That was obvious, Hiei was encouraged to roll his eyes. After ripping off a local antique store Hiei had a relatively large amount of cash. So he went out and bought some clothes that he wouldn't be that embarrassed in. The next day Hiei was walking to school with the idiots. Kuwabara was in his blue jumpsuit, Yusuke was in his usual green jumpsuit, Kurama was in his blue jumpsuit but his was unbuttoned so it looked like a jacket instead of a shirt. Hiei was in jeans and a white shirt, with a letterman jacket. And man did he look good (A/N:Drool.)

When they got to school they were all given there schedule and told to sit in the office. Everyone was looking over there schedules except Hiei. He didn't really care. Suddenly a very geeky looking boy came in. He had brown spiky hair and big bottle cap glasses with swirly eyes. "Hi I'm Melvin which one of you is Hiei." They all pointed to Hiei in a heart beet. Except for Hiei of course who turned to glare at him. Melvin stiffened and began to breath heavy. Just then a pink haired girl walked. Clad in a blue school uniform were the skirt reached her ankles. Too bad. "I'm Rini and I'm looking for Yusuke." She said looking around smiling quiet big. She's pretty hot Yusuke thought to himself. Not as good as Sailor Babe but pretty good lookin none the less. "I'm Yusuke." He said raising his hand. She walked over and gave him a smile. While Melvin was still quaking in fear. A third girl walked in. "Hey I'm lookin for someone named Kuwabara." It was Jaye Morimatso of course. She had a strong Brooklyn accent. "Uh thats me right here right here." He yelled waving his hands in the air. "Uh right. Well I'm Jaye." She said looking at him funny. "Hey I'm looking for Suichi Minamino." The final girl greeted. It was none other than Sailor Mars. Or Ricki, in the flesh. But she had on jeans that had been cut into shorts. A loose purple hoodie and a backwards hat. Kurama raised his eyebrows.

She was even more beautiful in person. "Hello I'm Suichi Minamino nice to meet you." Suichi stood up and kiss the backside of her hand. Ricki blushed a little bit then pulled her hand away fast and looked at him suspiciously. It kind of surprise Kurama no one had ever reacted like that before. "Well come on lets get to our first class." She said.

Hiei turned his glare to Kurama and used his Jagan Eye to give him one major headache. He hissed between his teeth. Raye turned around to look at him.

"You OK?" She asked. "Just a headache." he said smiling at her while holding his head with one hand. She placed her hand on his forehead and blue light began to dance around it. Suddenly his headache was gone. Kuramas eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I'm a priestess and I've got a sixth sense which allows me to do stuff like that." She said simply.

"Huh, cool." He said and they walked of making small talk on there way to first period. Hiei growled and barked for the boy to go. Melvin trembled and followed. Hiei kept a close eye on them that day. Ricki didn't seem to be falling for Kurama like all the other girls were. That was interesting too.


	3. The Fight: part one

Disclaimer: I do not Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon just the plot.  
  
Sailors Meet The Rekai Tentai  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Lunch wasn't it wonderful. At least it was for the rest of the detectives. Hiei looked at the macaroni and sniffed it oddly. "Yah wouldn't eat that if I was you." Melvin said to him. He had been trying to make friends with him all day but Hiei simply turned to glare at him. Melvin yelped and ran away.  
  
Hiei turned his head to look at the girl that occupied his attention most of the day. Ricki. He saw her yell at a couple of friends and heard them laugh then he watched her laugh with them too. There were two more people with them this time. A blonde girl with her hair hanging loosely at her waist with bright blue eyes. The last one had blue hair in a lopsided ponytail with big bottle cap glasses. Although she still looked acceptable by ningen standards. Must be the other two sailors they were supposed to find.  
  
"Ja-Gin-Chee Hi-Yay?" The teacher struggled through.  
  
"Jaganshi Hiei." Hiei said from the third row. It was the closest back he could get. Ricki was in the very back.  
  
"Oh. What is that on your forehead?" She said sternly.  
  
"A bandana what does it look like oban." Ricki laughed from the back of the class. Hiei didn't know why but it gave him great satisfaction.  
  
"Well take it off." She demanded.  
  
"No." He said. The teacher turned around to write Hieis name on the board. But she struggled through so Jaye wrote a note to Hiei.  
  
Hey your ruining my reputatoin as the teachers biggest problem. Hiei turned to Ricki but she was acribbling on a notebook while the teacher got called out of the room. He looked around and found Jaye she gave him a thumbs up. Hn.   
  
Then something hit his head. Ricki had thrown a piece of paper at the back of his head. Unintentionly of course. "Sorry dude." She said.  
  
"Hn." He scoffed.  
  
"God I said I was sorry." She told him. "Whats your problem?" She snapped.  
  
"Hn. Idiots like you." Oh no he didn't want it to come out like that.  
  
"Grr. Well little cactused brained jerks like you are my problem." She yelled at him. Short. He turned around to face her.  
  
"Gr."He was thourghly ticked.  
  
"Oh very intimedating." She said. She looked right into his eyes. Standing up now.  
  
"Hn. You can't even spell intimedating." He shot back.  
  
"Can to urchin head." She lashed. He was looseing his temper. How could he have thought this girl was anything more than another stupid ningen. An ugly one too. "Jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Fool."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Enough." This was a new voice the teacher. "The principals office now you two." Ricki and Hiei through venamous glares at eachother and bickerd the whole way there."Hey Hiei you get in trouble too." Yusuke and Suichi were in the hall clapping earsers. Wonder what Kurama had did.  
  
"Hn.This Bitch got me in trouble." He said.  
  
"I didn't get you in trouble urchin head." She yelled.   
  
"You started it." He yelled.  
  
"It was an accident, and I said I was sorry." She snapped back.  
  
"Well if you wern't so stupid you wouldn'r have to say sorry." He yelled stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning his head. Okay now she was boiling.  
  
"Hiei whats wrong." Ysuke yelled on the way home." Hiei was limping and concentrating. I'm going to get her if its the last thing I do. 


	4. The Fight: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it already you fools.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The Fight: Part 2  
  
Hiei had been planning it for weeks. Ricki and him hadn't been getting along then either. They each refered to eachother as Cactus Head, or Fool. Lets flash back to one of there more recent fights.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Ricki had been walking home munching on a doughnut and reading the lastest Street Ball Magazine issue. "You know if you eat like that every day you'll get fat." She turned around. Hiei was in his regular tank top, boots and pants.  
  
"You mean like your head." She spat back. "Besides last time I checked I didn't need some cactused head little freaks opinion." She stated dryly.  
  
"Bitch." He said.  
  
"Bastard." She spat venomently. Then they both walked away this was usually how there arguements went. It was like they really didn't want to fight. Others ended up with them argueing for hours upon hours. And some even ended with lumps on there heads.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Now Hiei was ready for revenge. In the form of humiliation. Ricki wouldn't respond to his threats so this was his last chance. He had it all planned out. Not to mention the audience. Hiei rubbed his hands together in aniticipation. He hoped she liked her new hair cut sicne she wouldn't be getting one in a while. He had set it all up last night.   
  
Ricki walked into school confidently. She had her hood up though.  
  
During fifth period the teacher was called out and Hiei figured it was the oppurtune moment. He took the seat in front of Ricki and sat in the chair backwards. "Ricki why are you wereing that ridiculous hood?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh I got a new hairstyle and I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal it just yet." She said. Suddenly she stood up and swaggered over to him. "What do you think." She said. She brought down her hood. To show off black hair with one tiny read streak on each bang. Her hair looked differnt, differnt style and of course the tiny streaks. (Her hairs styled like Alans but differnt colors.)   
  
Then Ricki did something unexspected. She sat down on his lap like a chair. Hiei felt himslef harden. She turned her head slightly around. "Well, does it look nice?" She asked. "You know I so value your opinion." She cooed. Hiei gulped.He didn't know exactly what to do. The bell rung within a few seconds. Wich to Hiei felt like an eternity. Ricki stood up and gathered her things slinging her black cloth back-pack over her shoulder. Like nothing had happend.  
  
Oh no I'm still hard. Hiei thought. He narrowed her eyes at her back and smirked as an idea formed in his head. He suddenly grabbed both of Rickis hips and sat her back down on his lap. Using his demon strength he pinned her in place and ground her ass into his throbbing erection. He involuntarily groaned at the sensastion. Thank god no one was around.  
  
By the time he was done he was slightly panting. She leaned back against his shoulder and turned around so she was straddling his hips. He could smell her arousal. "This never happened." She said looking at him in shock. He nodded. Before she could walk off he asked, his eyes downcast.  
  
"How did you get your hair to grow back so fast?" He asked.  
  
"Thats my little secret." She said.   
  
"Ricki, Ricki. Earth to Ricki." Juna said. Her blonde hair swayed in the brezze. Although the rest of the Scouts didn't know it, Juna also known as Sailor Venus, was a bank of information. All the Sailors trusted them with there secrets and she never told. You would think there were no secrets between the Sailors, there was though. But there were nothing major unitl now.  
  
Ricki and Juna were sitting on a park bench right now. Ricki had her knees pulled up to her chin. "Come on already." Juna.  
  
"Okay, you heard about that thing between me and Hiei in fifth period." Ricki said slowly.  
  
"Yah." Juna prompted. She raised her head.  
  
"Well it went farther." She said. "Hiei well." After Ricki was done exsplaining she took a deep breah.  
  
"Wow." Was all she had to say.   
  
"Yah, wow." She said. She even exsplained that Hiei had snuck in last night and shaved her head. "I meen its not like I like him or anything." Ricki finished.  
  
"What should I do." She said.  
  
Juna sat in contemplation for a minute. "Make him jelous, let him know he's nothing to you." She finished. Ricki nodded, that might work.  
  
"Just make her jealous like shes nothing to you." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn. With who." He said.  
  
"I heard Reeny has some interest in you. Take her to a movie on Saturday." Kurama said typing on one of those things ningens called laptops.  
  
"But I hate Reeny." He said.  
  
"So all the more reason." He continued. "Lets just watch her through the mirror." He said. Flipping up the lavender compact.  
  
"Who though." Ricki shouted pacing back and forth.  
  
"Ricki, Ricki," screamed a voice from behind. Ricki turned around to look at the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. So beautiful in fact she felt as if her entire being was being ripped into pieces. Amethyst colored eyes and bleach blonde hair with one braid hanging over his left ear and an earing that looked like a round shiled, in the middle was a glass red sphere in the middle. He had on biker boots and a leather jacket wich stopped ubove his belly button. and baggy jeans. "Your Ricki Satsau rigth?" He asked.  
  
"Ya-yah, thats me." Ricki had never felt this nervous before. But he was just so beautiful. "Wait how do you know my name?" She asked stunned. Meanwhile Hiei was watching the whole thing. Fumeing.  
  
"I asked around." He said.  
  
"O-oh." Ricki stuttered again. "What did you want to ask me?" She said schooling her features.  
  
"I wanted to know if you're interested in going to a movie this weekend?" He asked her, eyes twinkling.  
  
"With me?" She stuttered again.  
  
"Of course." He chuckeld "Who else?"  
  
"Uh, uh I don't know." She said.  
  
"Oh please." he said stepping closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "I was really hoping you'd go." he cooed to her.  
  
"Well if you really wanted me to go. Then I guess I can't say no." She said.  
  
"Great." He took her finger and hooked it under her chin brushiong his lips over hers. He began walking off, then he turned around. "Oh and by the way my names Tatsua." He said. Ricki nodded still in a daze from that kiss. After what Hiei had just did she shouldn't have been fazed, but she was.  
  
Ricki waited until Tatsua was gone until she she slid down on her knees, palms on the ground one foot on each side of her. "Juna I think I'm in love." 


	5. Movie Madness

Disclaimer: For the last time I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon. Stop taunting me.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
It was Saturday, finally. Ricki was so nervous her hands were shaking. Even when she was fighting the Negaverse she had never been this nervous. Ricki was in a pair of caprees and a red loose hoodie. She was about to pull her hair into a cap as usual.  
  
"Hm." She nodded her head and continued to put it on her head. Backwards of course. She took a deep calming breath and walked downstairs. Just then the doorbell rang. Ricki jumped. "OK just calm down." She said to herself.  
  
Ricki opened he door to find Tatsua standing there. "Great finally someone who's ready when I get here." Then he handed her a bouque of flowers. Ricki smiled. No one had ever given her flowers before.  
  
"Thanks. You didn't have to though." She said. Her heart was practiclly jumping out of her chest.  
  
"I know but I wanted to." He said. Then he brushed his lips against hers. Ricki blushed 10 shades of red. "W-we should go or we'll be late." Ricki said blushing.  
  
"Grr." Hiei had been waiting 20 minutes for Reeny. After 10 minutes of questioning from her annoying parents he was ready to kill. He was in his regular ningen clothes. It was dark in there no one would care how she looked. For gods sake she was 16 years old she should know how to dress herself.  
  
"I'm ready." The ever pippy voice of Reeny called down the stairs.  
  
"Finally,"he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Good-bye dear, be home by 10."   
  
"Okay mom." Reeny yelled back." Reeny latched onto Hieis arm leaning her head against his shoulder and giggled girlishly. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
"I've been ready." He said. But this didn't throw off Reeny. Hiei shook his head, did he really wan't to forget about Ricki this bad.  
  
"Ahh." Reeny jumped again. Burying her head in Hieis chest. Naturally Hiei had scarier things in Koenmas office. So he just stared at the screen while eating his movie sweet-snow.  
  
"I'm surprised I would have thought you'd be freaked out by now." A deep silky voice came from in front him.  
  
"No way I love zombie movies." Another voice. But this one was a girls. Hieis eyes flew open. Ricki. Hiei looked around. There she was with the blonde fool he had seen in the compact. Hiei had stoped spying before Ricki gave her answer thinking that Ricki would never exsept his offer. Then Tatsua had did something unexspected. He began laying butterfly kisses on Rickis neck while she was watching the movie. She pushed him away gently. "Tatsua," she reprimanded gently.  
  
"What I'm just haivng a little fun." He said beginning work on her neck again. This time Ricki was practiclly melting. Reeny lightly tapped his shoulder snapping him out of his jealous stare.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She said folowing her gaze. "Huh oh thats my friend Richelle come on lets go sit with them. She dragged Hiei down the aisel and into two seats next to Ricki and Tatsua.   
  
Tatsua seeing the new faces stopped his minastrations for a second. "Richelle?" Reeny asked.  
  
"Hey Reeny what are you doing here?" She asked a bit nervous as if she had been doing something wrong and had just been caught by her parents.  
  
"Oh I'm here on a date. You know Hiei right." She introduced.  
  
"Yah we have some classes together." She said looking at Hiei.  
  
"Hn." He said.  
  
"And this is Tatsua, my date." She said.  
  
"Hello." Tatsua greeted him. Hiei glared daggers at the ningen. How dare he.   
  
"Ahh." Reeny screamed.   
  
Most of the movie Reeny was screaming. Tatsua didn't like being interupted by Reeny and her anti-social date. While Hiei didn't like Tatsua holding Rickis hand and drinking out of the same soda pop.  
  
At one point in time Reeny tried to grab Hieis hand but each time he took his hand away.  
  
"That was so cool. I liked the part where the zombie ripped off his own arm and beat the dude with it." Ricki said. Tatsua chuckled happily.   
  
"I liked the wonderful company." He said wrapping his arms around Rickis waist and burrying his head in the crook of her neck. Ricki smiled up at Tatsua.  
  
"That was pretty good too." She agreed.  
  
"Hey uh Ricki will you please acompany me to the bathroom." She asked. Ricki snapped her head in Reenys direction.  
  
"Yah sure, why not." Ricki untangeled herself from Tatsua. "So what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't know you were going out with Tatsua?" Reeny squealed. "Thats so great."  
  
"Yah I didn't know you were going out with Hiei." Ricki said a bit less excited. Reeny shrugged.   
  
"I don't know." She pouted."Depends if he asks me out again." She shrugged and turned to the mirror to fix her makeup. Makeup, Ricki hated it hardly ever wore it.  
  
"Well night Tatsua." Ricki said. Before she could turn around and go inside. Tatsua grabbed her hips and crushed her lips to his. Ricki wasn't as surprise this time and began to kiss back. He put his thumbs under Rickis shirt and hoodie and lightly began to traces circles on he skin sending bolts of electricity through her body.  
  
When they finally broke away they were both panting for breath. "I've been waiting all night to do that." He said. Ricki blushed 50 shades of red. "Night." He said.  
  
"Night." Ricki turned around and went to the inside of the old shrine in wich she called home. She leaned against the door and slid down against the other side her heart beating a hundred miles an hour.   
  
"This is your house." Hiei said turning around to walk off.  
  
"Wait." Reeny said grabbing his arm.  
  
"What." He spat.  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me good-night?" Reeny asked pouting. Hiei ripped his hand out of reenys vice like grip.  
  
"No." e said as if stating the obvous. Reeny put her hand on her hip and pouted.  
  
"I bet Tatsua kissed Richelle good night." Reeny said under her breath. Hiei couldn't believe he was going to do do this but jealousy was a bitter green monster. Hiei cruched his lips to Reenys forcefully.   
  
When he finally broke away he was trying to catch the precous air he lost and his dignity.   
  
Then in a bolt he was gone. He had appeared in front of a shrine seeing the one thing in the world he hadn't wanted to see. Ricki kissing Tatsua.   
  
What was this feeling htis pang in his heart. Hiei began walking back to Kuramas house head down cast as a silvery tear slid down his cheek and hardened into a blue gem flecked in black.  
  
A/N:Ah poor Hiei. I'm so mean. Do you want Tuxedo Mask cough Hiei to appear in the next chapter. Give me more reviews and I'll post faster, and for those of you who asked No Hiei did not rape Ricki he just shaved her head. And by the way **THESE ARE THE SAILORS DAUGHTERS**. Reeny is 16 and so is everbody else. Except Chibi Chibi whos 14.  
  
-SailorKitsune 


	6. AN Important Read

There are some things I need to clear up.  
  
1. I am very much like Hiei myself and love his height. I made it that way because some people don't like it. 2. Hiei only responded to these emotions because no one has ever stood up to him before like Ricki has. 3. The Sailors will have daughters some time in the future. I'm pretty sure of that. Thats why they're there. 4. No one raped any one. 5. I have no problem with people who try and kill me. I do it all the time. 6. Oh and try and kill people too. 7. I made Hiei disguise as Tuxedo Mask because Koenma is a jerk and would do that. 8.I Oh and I'm not a baka I have belts in udo Kendo and Kempo. Plus have very good grades. Except Math. Math is evil and stupid. 9. THESE ARE TEH SAILORS DAUGHTERS. It even said so in the story. 


	7. Enter Tuxedo Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own it already.  
  
CHAPTER 7 Tuxedo Mask  
  
A/N: Be thankful you even get this chapter. If I do not get more reviews I will stop this fic. I hate doing it but I put it on the net for feed back it depletes the purpose if I get none. I want all reviews even Flames.  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
  
Hiei jumped into Kuramas window sill and just sat there as a singel tear slid down his cheek. 'Why?' He screamed in his mind 'Why?' Then his senses went off, there was a powerful demon close. He reached out with his Jagan. His eyes shot open with worry. It was at Rickis shrine.  
Ricki sensed it, a strong demon presence. She got up and ran outside clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and a loose T-shirt. She pulled out her Heshin stick and raised it in the air as a giagantic demon came out. (A/N: Picture Dr. Ichigaki)  
"Holy Shit." She said clearly suprised. Ricki pulled out her Heshin stick and raised it in the air. "Mars Power Make-up." She yelled as flames ungulfed her and her regular clothes melted in her sailor suit. "Sailor Mars." She yelled taking her regular pose. "People who invade on my property and try and kill inoocent will be punished, by me Sailro Mars." Dr. Ichigaki stretched his arms until the fist narrowly hit Ricki. But she jumped out of the way in the nick of time. She kept this up for a while but she was beginning to tire. Finally she brought up both her hands in the gun posistion.  
"Mars Fire," Mars aimed and, "Ignite." A bullet of flame shot out of Mars's finger tip and surronded the doctor in rings of flame. But when he came out of the inferno all it did was burn off an arm. So he slammed his good arm into her body. Ricki didn't have enough time to react as her body was slammed into a tree.  
"Hn. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick on little girls." Hiei clad in the tuxedo holding his cane, his hat covered most of his hair so only some of the black showed.  
"Uh." Ricki said. Hiei jumped off the building, cape flowing behind him. He pulled on the top of his cane and a thin old fashioned sword came out. He cut Dr. Ichigaki into ribbons in a matter of seconds. He went over to Ricki and lifted up her head to look into his eyes. "Uhh. Who are you?" She asked him.  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask, your protector." He said.  
"Why would you want to protect me?" Ricki asked him.  
"Because," Ricki had no idea Tuxedo Mask was Hiei. Taking advantage of this, Hiei forced his lips onto hers roughly in a bruising kiss. Ricki gasped and Hiei deepend the kiss by forceing her onto her back and straddling her. Ricki tangeld her hands in his hair and began to kiss back after she got over the shock. When Hiei finally did release her they were both grasping for air. Ricki touched her lips just to make sure it was real. "Wh-." Ricki began but Hiei interupted her.  
"Shhh." He said. "Whenever you need me just call." And then he was gone in a flash of black. Ricki reached out to where he was.  
"Tuxedo Mask." Ricki whispered into the night wind. "TUXEDO MASK." 


	8. Love is Not for The Weak

Disclaimer: Do I look like Naoko Takuechi to you?  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
######Scene Chnage###########  
  
Love is Not a Game For The Weak  
  
Ricki was confused. No she was beyond confused. She had just been kissed by the a super hero in a dashing tuxedo and she wasn't happy. She was confused. She walked to school with her head hung. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed it. Believe me, she had. But she had no idea who he was. Her masked hero, was now annoying. There hadn't been an attack in a week so she never saw him. But she had seen Tatsua. She liked him too of course. He was always so gentle with her. Tuxedo Mask had kissed her roughly and hungrly. While Tatsuas kisses always held a certain kind of fire. But still so soft and loving.  
  
Ricki sighed again. Reeny looked up at her friend. She had sighed at least 16 times today and they hadn't even got to school yet. Chibi Chibi kept stareing at her, almost exspecting her to grow an extra head or something. Before Reeny could ask Chibi Chibi did.  
  
"What's the matter Ricki. I'm not a doctor but I'm sure sighing that much can't be healthy for you." The tiny 14 year old said. She was quite observant for only 14. Ricki looked down at her. Her heart shaped buns on her head with her curled bangs and swilred thick hair coming out of her head till her waist. Just like her mom except red hair differnt shape and spiraled hair. Chibi Chibi was quite cute and was always the object of many boys obsessions. Her big blue eyes and sweet smile were enough. But she was also very smart. She took several advanced classes with the rest of the Sailors.  
"Nothing just thinking about something." She said looking up at the sky, as if it alone held all the answers. Chibi Chibi was just going to leave it at that but Ricki wanted to talk. "Reeny you can go ahead I wanna talk to Chibi Chibi alone." She said. Reeni stopped in her tracks. Ricki wanted to talk to her little sister about somethign and not her. Reeny gave a big huff and stomped off. 'How dare she.' She thought. Chibi Chibi was quite smart actually and wise. While Reenys advice usually consisted of useless babble. Ricki took a deep breath. "What do you think you'd do if you had to .." Ricki thought for a moment. "Put up wallpaper in a room?" Ricki asked casually. Chibi Chibi stopped and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Um.." She said for a while. "Purple." She said finally. She looked dumbfounded. She had no idea what to say. Heck she had no idea what Ricki was talking about.  
  
"Well I have these two choices you see." Ricki began. Suddenly Chibi Chibi knew this wasn't about wallpaper. But played along. "And I really like this one and it's very strong and I know that it's durable you see." She said. Chibi Chibi nodded. Listening intently. "But theres this other wallpaper. Which looks just as good. But I know nothing about it." She continued.  
  
"Right." She prompted.  
  
"Well, I can't figure out wich one to use." She said. "I like them equally and there both great." She said. "But I can't decide." She said. "What should I do." She said. Chibi Chibi satred at her for a moment with a look that said, Are-you-stupid-?  
  
"We aren't talking about wallpaper are we?" She asked her older friend. Ricki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"No. We never were." She said shaking her head. Chibi Chibi sighed. People seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  
  
"Reeny's the exspert on boys. Ask her." She said. "I think you can still catch up with her." She said.  
  
"Thanks Chibi Chibi. You really are a great listener." Ricki hugged her friend before running to catch up with her friend. Chibi Chibi shook her head Ricki was the oddest girl she had ever met. But she had very good metaphores.  
  
"Oh hello Chibi Chibi." A beautiful silk voice came from behind her. Chibi Chibi turned around to look at the beautiful Suichi Minamino. The object of her affection. But she also knew she could never have him, so why try. Reeny was interested in him. And whoever she wanted, she got. It's not like Chibi Chibi would feel bad about it though if she could have him. His beautiful long red hair and sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Oh hello Minamino-san." She said politley. She wasn't his friend she couldn't be on a first name bases with him. It would be rude. Suichi chuckeld lightly. Chibi Chibi stopped and blinked up at him.  
  
"Don't be so formal. Please call me Suichi." He said. Chibi Chibi blinked. No one ever called him that.  
  
"Um o-okay, Suichi." She said trying it out. She liked the sound. He smiled that charming smile of his down at her. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so beautiful and nice and smart.  
  
"Aren't you in my art class." He said. Chibi Chibi nodded quickly. They still hadn't moved from that spot. Chibi Chibi clutched her back pack strap like a life line.  
  
"You always show your beautiful drawings in front of the class." She said. "There very good. I loved your one of the bat demon." She said remeberingt he picture of the equally beautiful boy in the sketch. Suichi drew it like he had been there and known him personally. Suichis eyes went soft at the mention of his former partner.  
  
"Yes but I noticed you never show any." He said he reall wished he could see one of hers. "I've wanted to see one for quite some time know." He informed her. Chibi Chibi looked into his beautifl emerald eyes.  
  
"Well maybe I will today we were supposed to draw a scene in our minds with a person in it to help establish sizing." She said smilling up at him. She could ahve stayed there forever.  
  
"That sounds nice." He said smilling at her kindly. "But would should proably get to school first." he said chukling at there situation. Chibi Chibi blushed and tried to cover it up with her hand. In a few seconds they were there. Chibi chibi still blushing. Then Suichi turned to her and lifted her hand of her face and looked traight into her big blue eyes. She couldn't take it. he was just so beautiful. "Don't try and cover up your beauttiful face. I think you look cute when you blush." He said. Chibi Chibis heart stopped and then starrted a hundred miles a hour.  
  
She tried to open her mouth to speak but the words were caught there by a hook, as if trying to stop her from saying something stupid. Then Suichi bent down and layed his lips gently on hers. His lips were on fire and Chibi Chibi felt here heart skip a beat. But she didn't care as her eyes flutterd closed. When Suichi finally broke the contact. She was on cloud nine. This was the ulatmite inlightment priest were always talking about and Suichi Minamino was her god.  
  
"See you in Art." He said calmly walking off. Chibi Chibi walked into school head downcast touching her lips as if they weren't real. And it had never happened. But it had. She had kissed the boy of her dreams. She broke into a wide smile. This was officially the greatest day of her life.  
########With Ricki#######################  
  
This was the worst The worst day of her life. Hieis smirk seemed to be extra cocky today. And it was directed at Ricki. When class was finally over she grabbed Hiei by the shirt collar and pressed him up against a wall. She glared at him while Hiei just looked amused.  
  
"Are you on something?" She asked him. Hiei blinked this wasn't what he expected. He blinked at her like What-are-you-on? "Well, crack, pot, cocaine, alchohal, some kind of happy pill that magical leprechaunes shit, are you all hyped up on markers and rubber cement or something?" She said. The halls were all cleared by now so they were alone. Hiei laughed a bit. Thats right the prince of doom actually laughed.  
  
"No. What about you?" He asked.  
  
"You're on something I know it,you only look like this when your about to ruin my life." She said. She looked at him again trying to see if his puples where dialted.  
  
"Yes that's it I plan on ruining your life. Your my world Ricki." He said sarcasticly. Ricki let go of him and he landed on his feet. She sorta stared at him for a moment as if she had pieced it all together. But she hadn't.  
  
"Your planning something I know it." She informed him. He stepped in front of her and then turned around grabbing both her wrists and pinning her against the row of lockers.  
  
"Your right I am planning something. This." He said pushing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. He began to softly nip on her lips begging for entrance. Ricki moaned into his mouth, and the a heat pooled in her stomach that begged to be released. Hiei not missing a beat slipped his tounge into her mouth. Ricki was in total utopia, his lips aginst hers felt like fire. He began batteling hers for domaniance. When he finally let her go. Ricki was panting heavely. She looked up at him the putting two and two together she smacked him. Hard.  
  
"I am not some kind of whore you can use when you feel like it." She said. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Your right," he said hooking her chin,"you are the only person I have ever met who doesn't annoy me and I actually have romantic intentions towards." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I am very much taken." She said to him, standing up straight. She said. Hiei looked into her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes that blonde fool." He said. "Well I don't plan on loseing you to some pretty-boy biker." He informed her. "What I want I get. No matter what. And I want you. Which means I will have have you." He said.  
  
"Oh really, and what will you do with me once you have me?" She asked smuggly. Crossing her arms. Hiei chuckled drawing his lips closer to hers.  
  
"Anything I want." He said. Giving her a chassete kiss on her lips. Ricki touched her lips. His lips were like velvet on her. She looked at him as he smirked at her and turned around to walk off. Then he turned around. "Anything." Ricki fell against the wall and burried her head in her hands. Was this like cheating on Tatsua. Hiei had kissed her, but she had kissed him back, granted after it she had slapped the fuck outta him. And why was her heart still thumping. Could she like him? No she couldn't. Why was he making this so hard it was just wallpaper right. Ricki snorted and shook her head as she walked off to her next class, yah right, wallpaper.  
###############Art Class###########################  
  
Chibi Chibi was nervously ringing her hands. She was going to show her picture today. She had drawn a picture of Ricki in her alien form while playing her flute, gaven to her by her father. She was atop a stone pillar on the rocky ground of her home planet. The Doom Tree or The Tree of Life was looming at the side its long branches casting over some of the scene. Tiny orbs where cast on the tree.The new spirits which would help repopulate the planet. In the back was a starey night sky. Chibi Chibi heaved a sigh. Reeny was in this class too. And she had been glareing at her the whole time.  
  
Sure her and her sister didn't get along the best, but why was she doing this. "Well would any one like to share there picture?" Mr. Shimata the art teacher asked. Chibi Chibi raised her hand. "Really Ms. Tsukino,well come on up. Chibi Chibi stood up and Suichi gave her a encourageing smile. She perked up and went to the front of the class.  
  
"This is the picture that I drew." She said confidently. She felt so much better with Suichi there. Mr. Shimata looked at the picture and walked up to the front of the class and took it gently from her hands. He looked at it for a second.  
  
"This is a beautiful picture Ms. Tsukino, have you consitered a career in art." He said. Chibi Chibi blinked and shook her head.  
  
"No, Sir. I haven't actually thought about it." She said. "I just like to draw." She told him shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well you should." Now that Chibi Chibi thought about it she really liked Manga, maybe she could be a manga-ka. Like Nao Yazawa or Rumiko Takhashi. That'd be great. The art teacher smiled down at her. Truth be told Mr. Shimata was very beautiful he had short cut blonde hair and worked out. He wasn't overly buff but he was nice. He also had crystal blue eyes. Many students had crushes on him. And he wasn't even married.  
  
Chibi Chibi smiled she had no romantic intentions toward the teacher but he was very nice to her. She walked back to her seat and sat down. Suichi looked at the teacher he was still stareing at Chibi Chibi. Almost Lustfully. 'I don't trust him.' Suichi thought to himself.  
  
Reeny was fumeing though. First she had seuduced Suichi into kissing her then she had the nerve to smile at Mr. Shimata. She was hot in her chair. 'What a little traiter.' Reeny had made it clear she liked Suichi. Who didn't? Suichi turned to smile at her and Chibi Chibi smiled back at him.  
  
After class Reeny waited for her sister outside. When she was outside Reeny pulled on her arm painfully. She took her to the side. "How dare you. You are not a tramp." Reeny spat at her venomently. Chibi Chibi blinked up at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked looking up at her innocently. She had no idea why reeny was doing this. She only did this when she was jealous.  
  
"Who do think you are? Walking to school with Minamino-san." She said.  
  
"Oh you mean Suichi. Yah I did. What's the problem." She said. She knew if Reeny saw that kiss she would have hell to pay. Chibi Chibi walked outside. Not aware of the jealous girls watching her with hate in there eyes.  
  
Chibi Chibi sat outside on a stone bench outside about to dig into her ice cream when she felt somethign fallon top of her. She looked up a bunch of girls had just thrown the contents of a garbage on her. Chibi Chibi looked up at the people. 'Why would someone do this to me.' All her friends outside teh Sialors turned there backs on her. She stared at them. One of the girls who had thrown the plae of garbage on her was befroe her with a small stone in her hand. Before Chibi Chibi could react she threw the stone at her. It beamed Chibi Chibi in the side of the head. She felt her head for any blood yet.  
  
"You gto some gall walking to school with Minamino-san." She told her. So this was all because she had walked to school with Suichi. 'Be careful what you wish for.' Another rock hit her head. This time Chibi Chibi collapsed on her hands and knees on the ground. 'Bitch.' She was just about to standup and tell her so when she saw Ricki stand in front of her. Juna was in the back of them.  
  
Ricki leasert bent down and picked up the rock that was thrown at Chibi Chibi. And threw it with all her might and currently pent up anger. It hit her right in the temple. The girl collapsed to the ground holding the side of her head as she tried in vain to supress. "Being mean is so unbecomeing." She said montoned. Just then Kurama Yusuke and Hiei walked into the lunchroom. 'Hn. She's strong." Suichi ddin't have time to think he ran up to Chibi Chibi and held her in his arms.  
  
Reeny stopped as she was about to get up and comfort her baby sister. The she saw Suichi get up and hold Chibi Chib, rocking her back and forth he kissed her hair and whisperd comforting words to her. She held onto himmas he helped her get up and led her out of the lunchroom. Chibi Chibi looked up at her big sister. She was grateful Ricki and Juna had saved her. But why couldn't reeny at least prtend to care. Was she that bad a little sister. It helped to be comforted by Suichis strong arms. " Thank-you Suichi." She said before she passed out. 


	9. SMTRT 10

Disclaimer: Shut up Do I look like Naoko Takeuci to you people.

**Second Encounter**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**##############Scene change##############**

Chibi Chibi sat in the nurses office with her knees in her chest. How could her own sister do that to her. Chibi Chibi had always stood by her and helped her. She would have even helped Reeni get Suichi if she had asked. She would have barried her feelings witha smile. Why couldn't Reeni do the same.

'Why is she just sitting there as if nothing happened at all?' Suichi asked himslef sorta surprised when he got an answer.

'Because she feels guilty.' Yoko said in his mind and that was the end of it. Usually Yoko would go on and on but this time he just shut up.

"Minmino-Kun. I have to get home now schools been over for five minutes." She sat up not making eye conatact with him. Kurama reached out for her hand but she pulled it away. "I know you like me Minamino-Kun but I can't like you back." She said. Downcasting her head.

"Why not?" He asked her sadly.

"Because my sister does." She turned around and to face him. "She's really nice and she likes you a lot. And, and.." Chibi Chibi trailed off as Kurama pushed his lips to hers. He pressed her against a wall and drew back a little to lick her lip. Begging her for entrance. She moaned into his mouth letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. When he finally let her go she was pantng for air.

She tried to run away but Suichi caught her wrist. "I like you. I've liked you ever since I saw you climb that tree and get that little kids kite even though you ripped your dress. And you even came to school late nad served detention. You go out of your way to make other people happy." He smiled down at her.

"But my sister like you." She stold him again.

"Even if you stopped liking me it wouldn't change my feelings about you. Or about Reeni." He said then let her go. She ran off towards home. 'Im sorry I just can't like you Suichi I want to but I can't. It can't work.' She yelled in her mind. When she reached home her mom and dad were sitting at the tabel with Reeni waiting for her. "Honey can I tlak to you fo a sec......" She tried.

"I broke up with him OK, I broke up with Suichi because of Reeni so everone can just leave me the hell alone. And go on with there marry lives. OK." She yelled.

Reeni shot up from where she was sitting. "The only reason he even kissed you was to get close to me." She yelled at her little sister.

"Shut up he doesn't like you." She couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't keep smiling while her heart was being ripped apart and tred on. "He likes me not you. Deal with it." She yelled at her.

"Now Chibi Chibi I htink your being selfish. Suichi is closer to.." But she wasn't going to give up on this one no way.

"I'm not being selfish all those times I like someone and she likes him I stepped aside even if he liked me. So forget it. I dumped him save the speech." Chibi Chibi yelled. "It is not selfish to like someone and them to like you back. A dozen people like Suichi Minmino but I don't care 'cause he likes me!" She yelled and ran upstairs and slammed her door. She slumped against it and started to cry her eyes out. Why did Reeni have to do this to her.

At about 4:30 Kurama sat outside of the Tsukinno door step and paced slightlly. He still didn't know what he was going to say to Chibi Chib or whoever even answered the door. He took a deep breath and sighed pushing the doorbell. Suprisingly enough her father answered. He looked him up and down observing his attire. A pair of loose tan pants and a white muscle t-shirt.

"Um we don't want whatever your selling." He said looking at him weird.

"Oh no I'm not here to sell anything." He said in a polite voice. "I'm Suichi Minamino I'm here to see Chibi Chibi." He told him. The older man silghtly glared at him and reluctantly ley him in.

"Her room is the first door to you left upstairs and good luck getting her to come out." He said. Suichi began to climb to stairs and heard soft crying from ger room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Go away." She said softly.

"It's me." He told her.

What. She looked up at the door and wiped her tears then finally stood up to let him in. "Yes." She ansered. Kurama gave her a kind smile.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She blinked. "Because. I did something I didn't want to do and now I'm miserble." She said. Suichi closed the door behind him. "You shouldn't be." He told her softly.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Because I have no inttention of brakeing up with you. Not after I got up the courage to kiss you." He said. Chibi Chibi smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank-you." She said.

"Ahem." The happy couple turned around to see Reeni standing in the door -way. "Cna I tlak to my little sister alone Minamino-Kun?" She asked. He nooded wlking out and Reeni closed the door.

"Listen I know what your gonna sy and I don't care I like Suichi and-" Renei cut her off.

"I know. And I've decided," she heaved a sigh. "that I'm going to back off." She said. Chibi Chibi blinked. "You haven't ever even got to have a social life thanks to me." She informed her little sister. "And Minamino-Kun obvously likes you more than me. So it's pointless. I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Chibi Chibi hugged her sister.

"I forgive you. Thank-you." She said. "You're my big sister after all."

"Is everting all well and good now?" Kurama asked renetering the room.

"Yah." Chibi Chibi answered. "Kurama wanns stay for dinner?" She asked him. Reeni smiled at this.

"Sure why not just let me call my mother." He siad. Chib Chibi grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

"He has got to be the luckiest man on earth." Reeni repeated to herself.

**A/N: Hey everybody nice to seeya again. I missed all of your lovely reviews. But I shall continue anyways. Thanl-you for your constant support. SilentSaturn will you please tell you cousin Yuki I'm sorry that Admined my story But Wolfs Calling is exactly the same but withiut some many A/N. Well thank-you to all of you again. Ja ne.**

**-Sailor Kitsune**


	10. Final Chapter

Sailors Meet the Rekai Tentai

Ricki walked calmly down the street ready to see Tatsua. He hadn't been at school today so she was worried. Oh she loved him. Well maybe not love she hadn't known him long enough but she was pretty damn close. Sure she had to tell him to stop a few times. But if he really cared about her he would wait. She walked upstairs into his personal apartment and inside his house. Noticing it was open. It usually was. She saw that his house was dark.. Of course he's probably so sick he didn't get out of bed.. She said to herself. She walked past his old Tv and was in front of his room when she heard him moaning. She stopped her hand from knocking. But then she gave him the benefit of the doubt and told herself, of course he's moaning. He's in pain. She told herself. And opened the door. Then she stepped in. What she saw made her heart stop. Right before it shattered. Tatsua was fucking somebodies brains out right there. The girl looked like some kind of slut. But Ricki wasn't focused on her. Tatsua got up holding the sheet around his waist.

"Ricki.. This isn't what it looks like." He said.

"Really." She said wanting to just break down and cry. But wouldn't let herself. "It looks like I came here to see my boyfriend who was sick. And I found him screwing some sluts brains out." She said angrily.

"Ricki." He said. He tried to grab her arm. Buts he slapped him hard across the face. So hard in fact it rung. She ran out of his apartment and down the street not caring where she was going. How could he! She yelled at herself. He said he loved me! She said as tears ran down her face like rivers. She covered her eyes with her arm. Using her miko powers she easily evaded people. She could sense the miko energy from her shrine and knew she was at her shrine. When she ran into something she just collapsed him. Who ever he was. She couldn't open her eyes. All she was focused on was her tears and her inner pain. She let the person carry her inside as she clung to him. because he was so warm. He switched her position so she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He brought ehr up the shrine steps and laid her down on her bed.

Ricki finally looked up at the man who had saved her from collapsing and just dying right there in her front yard. After eh tears blurred she saw Hiei standing above her still holding onto his waist. He wiped away her tears and looked sad to see her crying. Why was he here? Why was he always there? Arguing with her. Challenging her and being there to take care of her no matter what. And it hit her. Because he loved her. He wanted to be with her. Tatsua wanted to get into her pants.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Her voice came out in a croak and she felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to her heart. She couldn't tell him that she had seen Tatsua fucking around with some other girl. It would make him mad. So she did the only thing she could. Go with her first feeling. She jumped on him and he fell on the floor with Ricki on top of him. Shw was ravishing him and just wouldn't stop. "What heeve are you heeve doing?" He said. Rcik bent over and shoved her tognue in his throat and placed her hands under his shirt.

Hiei moaned and arched his back. Oh god what is she doing to me? He said grabbing her hips and flipping her over. He had to keep control. He grabbed her hips and ground them into his ecrection. "Hi-ei." She moaned his name and pushed herself deeper into his pants erection. He pushed back and rubbed her. Ricki was ravishing his mouth and had her fingers in his hair. While they dry humped each other. Then Rick practically ripped his shirt off. But he took it off for her. She looked down at his well muscled chest and ran her hands up his chest. He shuddered against her as a shier ran down his spine. She bent down and began to play with his nipple between her teeth and tugged lightly on it and then licked the pain away. She ran her tongue up his neck and before he lost it he ripped off her shirt and bra. "Hiei." She said a bit shocked. She was about to object when he crashed his moth to hers. When he finally let go he said while rubbing his erection into her trying to relieve little Hiei, which wasn't so little anymore ,of some pain. "No." He insisted. "I want you." He said looking up at her. "And I know you want me too." He said. Ricki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." She said. "Please. Don't leave me?" She said holding onto him. Hiei held her in his arm sitting her in his lap. "I'll never leave you." He said. "I love you too."

2 Years Later................

"I now pronounce you Husbands and Wives." At that moment Ricki shoved her lips into Hieis hungrily. And her mother and father both cheered along with Anne and her little cousin. Chibi Chibi and Kurama looked into each others eyes and kissed gently and passionately. Queen Serenity and Kind Ediymon cheered. Along with Reeni and her new baby girl. "I love you." Ricki said. Letting Hiei holds her in his arms.

"So Kurama what's it like to be the ruler of the Moon?" Chibi Chibi asked. Kuwabara practically spit up his punch.

"Oi Hiei. You too, awesome." Yusukes said.

"No." Ricki said. "He'sthe future king of two." She said smiling. Hiei's eyes widened. Ricki let out a slow sly smile. "Mars and the planet of the Doom Tree in the Negaverse of course. We will have to go back and get married properly by my people." She said. His eyes widened. Not another one.

A/N: Sorry for th almost sudden stop but I have a few more stories to get up and I wanted to finish this one. I might come back later and make it longer. Thanks for all the reviews Ja ne.

-SailorKitsune


End file.
